bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 8
Here's the link for other chapters. Chapter 8: Battle of Alondehuay 'December 8th, 2012' 'Alondehuay Bay, 8:00 AM' Haruka: Haruka here! Bloons Empire and Deshion fleet spotted! Requesting for support! ???: Roger! Sending KZ-4s to the spot! The fighters will arrive in... ummm.... two hours I guess! Haruka: WTF?!!! I DON'T HAVE THAT LONG! YOU MESSED UP THE FORMATION AGAIN, DIDN'T YOUI?!!! ???: '''Eh? Did I? '''Haruka: Miiii.....zuuuuu.....KIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! IS THERE ANY OTHER SHIP CLOSER TO ME?!!! I NEED SUPPORT RIGHT. NOW! Mizuki: Eeeeeeepp!!! Bu.... but... HEY! The Umibouzu is really slow, you know... I can't reach you that quickly! But wait you yourself were the one who ordered me to stay at the dock! Haruka: IS THERE ANY OTHER SHIP?!!! Mizuki: Uh...uhmmm... The Javelin has just been ready, Haruka-san! Haruka: THEN DRIVE IT HERE ALREADY! Mizuki: Bu...but... All the other sailors are on vacation at Japana! A...and the current sailors are all busy operating the Umibouzu! We don't have anyone to drive the Javelin! Haruka: Oh you USELESS IDIOT!!! Mizuki: EE...EEEEEEEEPPP!!! *faints at radio* Aqua Bloon: Hey! Angry girl shouting in a Spectre spotted! Everyone GETS HER!!!! Haruka: Aaaarrgghhh....! OUKA TEAM, RETREAT! (Mizuki, I'll get you for this...) 'Alondehuay Dock, 10:00 AM' Kohaku: Iiiiiiyyyaaaa~.... We're here at last! Sean: Well normally we would've gotten here sooner but it was all because of your third treatment... you useless timewaster... Kohaku: Ah shut up already! ... Jerk! Sean: B*tch! Kohaku: Jerk! Bill: (How many times have they argued already?!!!) Douglas: Hmm, now that we've been here, but... where are all the ships??!! Miyu: We can't get to Japana if there are no ships here... Bill, Douglas, Sean, Kohaku: (You don't say?) Mizuki: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!! Bill: Hey! There's a huge scream over there! *runs toward the scream* Douglas: Oh, look, there's a huge aircraft carrier over there! Sean: HOW THE F**K did you miss it anyway?!!! You said there were no ships! Mizuki: Ha... Ha... Haruka...-san... *huff puff*... sp...spare.... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *gets her leg crushed by Haruka!* Haruka: You useless idiot! How did you become the captain of the great Umibouzu anyway? YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN DISCHARGED IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! *stomps Mizuki's back* Mizuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *faints* Douglas' group suddenly charges through the Umibouzu's command room's door, just to find a girl with long blue hair in a sailor uniform getting tortured by another girl with a pilot uniform and pink goggles. Douglas: STOP! Stop hitting girls, or... or... Haruka: Or WHAT?!!! Douglas: Or... or... I'LL TAKE A PICTURE AND POST IT ON THE INTERNET! Yeah, how's THAT?! Haruka: Eh? Sean, Bill, Kohaku, Kido: *Level 6 facepalm* Haruka: Hajx... ok... ok... it's just that she failed me so hard I couldn't help it but putting all my rage on her... excuse me for my aggressiveness! Miyu: Is that... Mizuki-san? Mizuki-san, hello?.... Mizuki-san? She's... not good... I'm gonna get a first aid kit... Douglas: Wait, you know her? Haruka: Why, everyone in the Japanese army know me and Mizuki! We're famous for being the 2 young genius commanders of the army! I'm a pilot, and she's a sailor. I agree that Mizuki is a true genius when the situation needs, but sometimes she's just too clumsy to handle, that's why I beat her up like this... I'm Haruka, by the way! Mizuki then stands up after Miyu's care, but she's seriously trembling and is barely able to stand. She then says weakly... Mizuki: Sai...sailors... Javelin.... has just... returned... huff... Dart Monkey... Wave Cannon and Booster... Boomerang Thrower... main... gun... huff... puff... Time... Leap...er... Ra...dio... Black... Void... Dr... Driv...er... Sniper Monkey... Tor...pe...does... Stealth... Mon...key...huff huff... assist...Haruka...! *collapse* *faints* Miyu: MIZUKI-SAN! *gets another first-aid kit* Douglas: Well, what does that mean? Haruka: I've spotted an enemy fleet coming this way 2 hours ago, and obviously she wants you guys to drive that Javelin submarine over there! Look! *points towards the window* Douglas: Wow, a mechanical swordfish is being pulled back here by... a fishing boat?! Seriously?! Random Fisherman: Aww, man! I though it was a real fish sleeping! Expected a great meal, and now I have to pull this piece of junk for hours... Haruka: Well apparently baka Mizuki here *kicks Mizuki* gave all of her men a vacation at a very wrong time so we're out of sailors! Luckily that fisherman there found the Javelin and agreed to pull it here from an island "nearby"... Anyway, it's a top-of-the-class turbo submarine, I tell you! Poor Mizuki-chan worked really hard on it, and only the most skilled sailors are allowed to drive it! Douglas: Well then why did you leave it to a bunch of people who've never driven any kind of ships that is us? Haruka: That's fanfic logic! Anyway just go already! Douglas: Ok ok! And one last question, how long will it take until we get to Japana? Haruka: Well uh... it's about 1100km so... 3-4 hours I guess! Kohaku: Wait, did you just say 1100km in 3 hours?!!! Haruka: Well... Mizuki built it to match airplanes' speed... Kohaku: WHAT THE...?! O_o Haruka: Oh just GO ALREADY! *pushes everyone into the Javelin except Kido* Stealth Monkey, you'll be the gunner of my Spectre! Kido: Roger. 'Alondehuay Bay, 11:00 AM' The group is now all in the ship, and they then immediately go to their assigned positions. Miyu is the communicator and leader, Douglas is the operator of special weapons like the Wave Cannon and the Javelin Booster (both of them only need a press of a button to activate, btw >_>), Bill is the operator of the main machineguns, Sean is the operator of the torpedo launchers, and finally Kohaku is the driver. Kohaku: Now... let's take a look at this thing! Oh there's a manual right over here, neat! Let's see... Press up to accelerate, ok... press left and right to steer, 'kay... press shift to nitro boost, I get it... HEY WHAT THE...?! *looks at the manual's cover again* Manual's Cover: Need for Speed Most Wanted User Manual. Owner: Mizuki (water drop symbol) Kohaku: ...I... think now I know why Haruka-san beat Mizuki-san up that badly... Sean: Let's see... oh the interface is simple enough! I guess my sniper skills should be enough! Let's see... this is the fire button I guess... *presses big green button* Suddenly two torpedoes fire forward. Sean: Oh,... so I'm right after all... Computer: Last shells of the cartridge fired! Please wait 20 minutes before the auto-loader fully loads again! Sean: HEY WHAT KIND OF S**K-*SS AUTOLOADER IS THAT?!!! Miyu: Calm... calm down, Sean-san,... according to the Javelin stats, that Autoloader can hold up to 100 pairs of torpedoes! Sean: Hey then where can it store all those torpedoes?! Miyu: It's game logic... anyway I think this radio is simple enough to use! *smiles* Douglas: Ok,... my job is really simple... just presses these two buttons at the right time, simple enough then! Let's see... I guess this is the Wave Cannon button! *presses blue button* Kohaku: HEY! DON'T! I'VE JUST FOUND THE ACTUAL MANUAL AND... BWUAAAAAAAAHHH!!! The Javelin then suddenly boosts up to unrealistic speed, crashes into a huge rock nearby, and explodes. -cues "My Heart Will Go On"- The whole crew dies, and that's how Douglas' and his friends' adventure to save Appire ended... I wrote this fanfic just to tell you one thing... Drive safely, and don't mistake one button for another! Regards, Meta07 ... ... BCoW Users: That's it? Meta07: Yep, I guess... BCoW Users: That's the wiki's "official" fanfic? (WTF does "official fanfic" means anyway?) Meta07: Yep, I'm pretty sure that's it. BCoW Users: Awww... if we don't get to see the fight with E.N.T.I.T.Y. eventually, we'll all quit this wiki! Meta07: But... but... hey, wait, guys, it's just a fanfic... aww, man... *BCoW users leave one by one* Some Genius: Also, Meta, on the Monkey Submarine page, you said "When reaching its destination, it'll land "on" the ground by digging a vertical hole with its drill, then drill all the way back to its old location". With this sentence, I could assume the Javelin can drill through the rocks/ground quite easily... Meta07: *Retarded face* Some Genius: I suppose you can change the situation and continue the fanfic with this "new" information... Meta07: Ok, ok then! REWIND! REWIND!!! ^ Unfunny section, but I tried, really... anyway... ... Kohaku: HEY! DON'T! I'VE JUST FOUND THE ACTUAL MANUAL AND... BWUAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Miyu: EEEEEEPPPP.... we... we're gonna DIIIIIEEEE!!! Suddenly, just when the Javelin is about to crash, its drill start to spin ferociously, and thus the Javelin managed to drill through the whole island unharmed. Random Island Native: Earthquake! Earthquake! The Gods must be mad on us!!! Random Island Native 2: Oh Retzah'ta'ijzogara the great God of earth, please spare us for all of our sins! We would give you... The Javelin pops out of the other side of the island, creating a huge wave. Random Island Natives: AYA! AYA! The great God Retzah'ta'ijzogara is extremely mad! He took the form of a giant swordfish to punish us and destroy the islands! AYA! AYA! *evacuate the island* Since then,... no people was ever found to live in that island again... Kohaku: YAAAAAHOOOOO!!!! Hey! I wonder what scared all those people there so much?! ÒwÓ Computer: Burst energy all used up! Please wait an hour until you can boost again... Kohaku: HEY WHAT THE...?!!! Haruka: Calling Javelin! Calling Javelin! This is the Ouka unit! We're currently flying at coordination EH1506... in short right above the island that has just got evacuated! Are you guys ok? Miyu: Everyone is fine, sir! Haruka: Good, so go now check if the drill is fine! Miyu: Uh... wait a sec, sir! Kohaku? Can you please... Kohaku: The drill is as good as new! This thing must be carbon-coated! SUUGEEEEE!!! Miyu: Uhm... the drill is unharmed, sir! Haruka: Good! Mizuki won't be disappointed, and I won't have to pay another fine for breaking one of her ships again! Ermm... anyway... enemy fleet found at location FD2147, got it? We're gonna intercept them right now! Miyu: Got it! I'm going to tell the crew... Hey, Kohaku! Head toward the 1 o'clock direction, go straight to location FD2147, OSRK-1-5 will go along with us, so drive at Speed 6! Unit JVL-2, together with OSRK-1-5 will intercept fleet code DS-B-172! Kohaku: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!! Speak in normal language for Haruhi's sake!!! Miyu: Uhm... Drive about 800km along the 1 o'clock direction as fast as you can until you meet the red enemy fleet in the radar! Haruka's gonna help us fight them! Kohaku: That's more like it, here we go! *accelerates* The whole crew aside from Miyu and Kohaku: UUUWWWAAAAHHH!!! What's with the sudden... Kohaku: Going at 250 km/h now! This feels just like a racecar! YYAAAHOOOO!!! *jumps the Javelin off the surface and lean a bit to the side then lands, like a flexible dolphin* Douglas: Hey, don't do stunts! We are feeling sick! --cues Livedrive-- Bill: (only you are... =_=" wait, what?! No no no no...!!!) Kohaku: Yosh! Accelerating... 275 km/h! 300 km/h! 350km/h! Hey! Miyu! Isn't this great! Miyu: It is, but... we'll meet their scout blimps soon and... Kohaku: And what? We can always use the booster to drill through them or get out of their sight! Right, Douglas? ... ... *awkward silence* .... ... Kohaku: Uhhh... Douglas? Bill: Hey Kohaku! Which button is the booster's and which one is the Wave Cannon's? Kohaku: The blue one is the booster's, but I thought that was Douglas' job? *turns head around* Oh sh*... Douglas: *faints from high speed allergy* Miyu: KOHAKU, ROCK! Kohaku: Oh yeah, rock on! YAHOO! *turns the Javelin left and right in unpredictable directions* Miyu: NO! I MEAN... wait... The Javelin somehow manages to avoid the boulder ahead out of pure luck Kohaku: Huh? What did you say? Miyu: No... nothing... Sean: (this ship seriously needs another driver...) Miyu: Watch out, guys... there're T.U.R.B.O.s around... make sure you use the rocks effectively to hide from them... Kohaku: Oh you goddamn T.U.R.B.O.! STOP STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! Miyu: T_T Ok, then, try your best not to get rammed by them for the moment and wait for the enemy destroyers to come... Haruka: Hey, Time Leaper! What are your coordinations? Btw what's your name? Miyu: Roger! We're at blah blah blah... and my name is Tokeji Miyu, sir! Haruka: Great! Let's see... that point is... hey, why're you surrounded by T.U.R.B.O.s? -_-" Miyu: It's... it's... Haruka: *sigh* Ok then, we'll try to get rid of them quickly before things get awry! Ouka Team, go to *point specified by Miyu*! After a while, the Ouka team comes, and together with the Javelin, they manage to wipe out the T.U.R.B.O.s, but one manages to escape and sends the signal to the main army... Sean: Phew! We're safe now, right? Kohaku: ...No... I don't think so... Miyu: Beware! Deshion destroyers ahead! Kohaku: I knew it! Sean! Bill! Prepare your guns. Sean: Hey! Don't order us around like...huh? Bill: *pats Sean in the back* Prepare your gun already... Sean: O_O ok... After some tremendous shootings, the team managed to destroy the 2 destroyers ahead, however... Miyu: DESTROYERS BEHIND!! Kohaku: Hey what?! Bill: Turn it around, turn it around! The team destroys the 2 destroyers preparing to attack from behind... Miyu: DESTROYERS ON THE RIGHT!!! Kohaku: Roger! *turns ship to the right* Miyu: DESTROYERS ON THE LEFT!!! Kohaku: JUST SAY THAT WE'RE SURROUNDED ALREADY! >.< Haruka: Javelin! Focus on the 3 destroyers on the right! We'll take care of the ones on the left! Ouka 4 and 5, assist Javelin! Ouka 2 and 3, assist me! After some more intense shootings, all the destroyers are destroyed, but the Javelin's armor has worn off a bit... Miyu: DESTROYER FROM BELOW! Kohaku: WHAT THE...?! Sean: Hey, there's a sunken Appian destroyer below! There's a flag on it, and there're some letters on them! Let's see... Sunken Destroyer Flag: We pirates have already taken all the treasures in this ship so don't bother! Haha! Kohaku: Ok that's it... =_= Miyu: DESTROYER FROM ABOVE! Kohaku: MIYU, what's gotten into you?! Stop saying bullsh.... GAAAH!!! Suddenly they find a humonguous blimp flying above them and dropping a destroyer down the water. Luckily, the Javelin has managed to not be crushed by the destroyer, but now the destroyer chases the Javelin... Kohaku: This... HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!!! X_X Bill: Kohaku, don't panic! This ship is quite fast, we can easily outrun it! Kohaku: Ok, then! 300 km/h here we go! YAHOO! *VRRROOOOMMM* The Javelin manages to get out of the enemy destroyer's sight without getting any harm. Destroyer Captain: Tch! Where're they?... Meh, the main army is coming soon, so that ship won't live long anyway! Everyone, return! Haruka: Senbonzakura,... yoru ni magi re... *sings through the radio system so that the destroyer crew can hear it* Destroyer Captain: WHAT THE FU *BOOOOOOOMMM* Haruka: Aaaaaannndd... that's the whole destroyer fleet bombed! Miyu: Watch out, lots of Aqua Bloons ahead! Kohaku: Ah, I can see them now! Don't worry, they'll be very easy for us to handle! Miyu: But... there's... Sean: Oh sh*... Bill: Destroyers, M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s,.... lots of them... Kohaku: This must be the main fleet... Bill: We alone can't fight them all! Sean: Of course we can! After all, willpower can do everything, right?! And we also have Appire to protect! And there's also Haruka backing us... CHARGE!!! Kohaku: Iiiiiiie. I don't think a submarine along with just 5 fighters can defeat that huge fleet.... and we can't waste our lives like that, this ship is our only hope to get to Japana, and it's also Haruka-san's and Mizuki-san's last hope on the fleet! (btw, Sean, the "willpower" and "something to protect" things only apply in generic shounen animes... =_=) Miyu: Please... stop fighting... Hey! It's...HARUKA!!! Just when the situation seems desperate, the crew can see Haruka's Spectre along with... FOURTEEN KZ-4 airplanes flying towards the fleet to assist them. They all cheer up and feel like the feat is possible now! Haruka: Ouka team here! I found Ouka 6-10 and Ouka 16-20 on the way, so we regrouped for this mission! Miyu: Eh? But... how many planes does the Ouka Team have?! Haruka: 25! But this is not the time for that! Kohaku: Ok, here we go! Invasion Commander: *through radio, of course* Hmph... even if you defeat all of us, you would have done nothing! Kohaku: OH YEAH? BRING IT ON!!! Miyu: ... (there's something suspicious...) The battle between the Appire-Japana "fleet" with 1 submarine and 15 planes and the Bloons-Deshion fleet with 300 Aqua Bloons, 10 Destroyers, 20 M.O.A.B.s and 5 B.F.B.s soon begin! Though ridiculously overnumbered, the Appire-Japana side manages to win the battle with no vehicles down. The Javelin used its torpedoes to take the Destroyers down, and its wave cannon to take care of the Aqua Bloons, while the Ouka Team and Haruka used their deadly machineguns to take care of the M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s, and some of them also assisedt the Javelin on popping the Aqua Bloons! After the battle, all of the vehicles on the Appire-Japana side are badly damaged, some planes have less than 5 HP, the Spectre only has 10 HP left and the Javelin also has 10 HP, thus displaying cracks, and many signs of severe damage. On the Bloons-Deshion side, only the Commander's command destroyer is left. Invasion Commander: Hmph... Haruka: Huff.... puff... Surrender now, Bloons-Deshion fleet! You've lost! If you don't raise the white flag then we'll bomb you right now! Invasion Commander: Nope! Haruka: Ok then.... BAAAANZAAAAIII!!! Invasion Commander: Its.... CCOOOOMMIIING! *BOOOOOOOMMM* Haruka: Ha... huff... that... puff... should be the last... of it... huff... Kido: ... Miyu: ... Haruka: Hey, what's with the awkward silence? It's times like this you should cheer and drink and oh sh*... Suddenly a huge bomber flies toward the team... Miyu: It's... Kido: an... Haruka: A.Y.A.K.O.!!! Everyone, retreat! Retreat! Kido: No... too late. Haruka: Huh? Kido: Fight it. Haruka: But... but... we... Kido: Reinforcement. 10 more KZ-4 planes then come to assist the team, in 2 squadrons of 5. Ouka Member: Ouka 21-25 here! Awaiting orders! Over. Ouka Member 2: Ouka 11-15 here! Also awaiting orders! Over. Haruka: Great! Now the Great Ouka Team has been completely reformed! EVERYONE, FORWARD! Every Ouka Members: HAI! The A.Y.A.K.O. and the 25 planes of the Ouka Team then face off when the Javelin just sits there, everyone dumbfounded as to what to do. XP Haruka: Ok. Ouka Team, focus on its missile launchers. We're all worn out, so only 1 hit from them and we're done for, thus we need to take care of them first! Then, try to destroy the machineguns, and finally the wings themselves! Don't bother with the carrier gates, we can easily outrun and outclass the Ceramic Bloons! Finally we'll tear down the main body together with the Javelin! Got it? Every Ouka Members: Roger! Haruka: Yosh! Ouka 1-5, left missile launcher! Ouka 16-20, right missile launcher! Ouka 11-15, the machineguns! Ouka 21-25, tear down the wings with us! The Ouka Team then proceeds with the plan. Ouka 1-5 and 16-20 charges straightforward and attempt to destroy the missile launchers, Ouka 11-15 fly to the back to destroy the machineguns from behind. Ouka 21-25 attacks the left wing, and Ouka 1-5 attacks the right wing. Meanwhile, the Javelin is still a sitting duck, Miyu is singing some songs, Kohaku is playing NFS: Most Wanted on Mizuki's laptop she left on the submarine together with the NFS manual, Bill and Sean is playing chess, and finally Douglas woke up, but then decided to sleep again out of boredom. After a while, the Ouka Team manages to destroy the A.Y.A.K.O.'s wings, thus leaving it with a bare body which soon falls to the surface of the bay. Most of Ouka Team is still intact. However, a missile managed to hit Ouka 17, killing it, and Ouka 11-15 got hit by some machinegun bullets but luckily none of them took damage so severe to be down,... except for poor Ouka 13. Haruka: We... lost two planes...' '*sob* Ouka 2: Calm down, daichou! Our mission is still not completed yet! Haruka: *sob* You're right... OUKA TEAM, DESTROY THAT BODY! Javelin! Help us finish that thing too! Miyu: Umm... uhh... roger! Everyone, back to work! We need to destroy the A.Y.A.K.O.'s body... Kohaku: Oh, yeah, right! *shuts down laptop* Guys, here we go! With an all-out attack from the Ouka Team and the Javelin, A.Y.A.K.O. is almost done for. However, when it still has around 900 HP left, suddenly the Ceramic Bloons it spawned group into one large group and decide to charge through the Ouka Team to get to the Javelin and destroy it! Haruka: Uh oh, this is no good! The Javelin only has 10 HP left! At this rate, it will... Kohaku: Douglas! *slap* Douglas! *slap* JUST WAKE UP ALREADY! WE'RE IN AN EMERGENCY SITUATION! *slaps Douglas again* Uggghh... Douglas: Zzzzzzzz... Miyu: Douglas-san, please wake up! We have an emergency... Douglas: *suddenly wakes up* YES, MADAME! WHAT DO YOU NEED FROM ME? Kohaku: =_=".... Uh... JUST PRESS THAT BLUE BUTTON ALREADY! Douglas: Ok... Kohaku: YOSH! HERE WE GO! Just as the first Ceramic Bloon of the rush is only about 1 meter left from the Javelin, the booster activates, the drill spins, and the Javelin suddenly boosts through the Ceramic Bloons and the A.Y.A.K.O. like a... ehh... javelin, completely decapacitating them! Haruka: '''YES! '''Kohaku: WE DID IT! Miyu: I can already see the Japana coast from here...! As the group cheer for their victory, a woman with a purple robe, a golden forked staff, red eyes and long purple hair with a crystal-orb-shaped hairclip watches them from the beach... ???: So... what business do I have with them here,... sister? *looks at red envelope* '--CHAPTER 8 END--' (Extras will come later) Profiles Unlocked! Oukahana Haruka the Monkey Ace (Age: 20): Pride of the Japanese Air Force! Haruka is the leader of the legendary Ouka Team, an elite team that consists of 25 fighter planes, all controlled by some of the most skilled pilots, and Haruka herself pilots a white AC-130 Spectre. She's known for her outstanding kamikaze and ship-sinking career, having brought fear to many foreign naval fleets! She's somewhat abusive toward others though, but she has a soft side and is a very talented leader. Fukumi Mizuki the Monkey Buccaneer (Age: 19): Pride of the Japanese Navy! Mizuki is a young genius captain and naval engineer of Japana. She often team up with Haruka to accomplish the hardest of naval missions, but her clumsy and naive attitude has gotten her to several troubles with Haruka. Nonetheless, Haruka herself said that Mizuki is a genius leader when the situation is grave, and she's also the one who designed the Javelin, a revolution top-notch high-speed submarine that amazed even Aturya herself! Aqua Bloons: The main force of the Bloons Empire Navy. Not much to say about them, but they're immune to fire and they're also the main force of the Bloons Empire firefighters. --COMMENTARY-- Miyu: Hmm... why does Haruka abuse Mizuki so much despite being best friends? Kohaku: Idk... maybe she's a tsundere, maybe she's a gang leader like Kido, maybe she's just so aggressive by nature, maybe her lover abused her so hard that she abused someone else back, maybe Mizuki is just that clumsy that she can't take it anymore, maybe they're actually reincarnations of the original gods of fighting, or archenemies in an ongoing war between planets in their secret identities... who knows? Miyu: Uh... Kohaku, I think you're starting to exaggerate things to unreal measures... Kohaku: But wait, it's never mentioned that she and Mizuki are best friends! Mizuki: Haha... wow, your imagination is great! And we're indeed best friends since middle school... Kohaku: Ehhh... Mizuki, how can you be so calm and tolerating despite all her abuses? Oh, and Haruka-san's favorite song is Senbonzakura, right? "Shoot with that ray gun"? Oh, don't tell me Haruka has a secret collection of ray guns and she shoot them around everyday to scare her Ouka Team members off, haha... Mizuki: Uhm... please don't badmouth Haruka... Haruka: Hey! I can hear you there! I'll get you for this! X( Kohaku: Uh oh! CUT! CUT! Technical Weapons Haruka: Haruka here! Today I and Mizuki will introduce our vehicles used in this chapter, is that ok? Alright, so here we go... let's start with my own gunship first... AC-130 Spectre Ouka Edit.: The AC-130 Spectre is the most successful and powerful fighter of all times! The project started in secret, but the first operational unit was built in 1999 and used by the Appian Air Force! Armed with a fierce machineguns and rapid missile launchers, this is known to be one of the weapons with the highest fire rate of all time, and its ammunition is not weak, either! Upon seeing its huge potential, Japana has bought some of them and began to build them in alliance to Appire. The Ouka Edition is basically a Spectre with custom, white paintworks and an upgraded weapon system for even faster fire rate than the already absurdly fast guns of the original Spectre! Haruka: And... that's it! Next I'll introduce the fighter used by other members of the Ouka Team! KZ-4 "Oukahana" Multi-Purpose Mini Fighter: The KZ-4 Oukahana is a Japanese upgrade of the KZ-2 "Dragonfly", a 4th-war-era fighter plane. The purpose of the upgrade was to make a faster, more agile fighter, yet much more powerful and capable, while still retain the low and reliable production cost. The concept seemed impossible, but it was exactly what they did. Using new technology from the 5th Bloons war, a very small mini-fighter was created, yet it was able to mount the original weapon system of the KZ-2, along with 2 whole new machineguns, and it isn't an expensive one! The KZ-4 model was then exported worldwide, becoming a standard for on-carrier planes for their small size and large numbers, yet powerful ammunition. Mizuki: Uhm... hello? Uh... I would also like to introduce some ships too, first, maybe I'll start with the destroyers that surrounded the Javelin in this episode... DT-4A/85 "Trident" Class Destroyer: Approved and produced in 1985 by the Deshion Navy, this destroyer is diffrent than other destroyers because it doesn't have lots of powerful cannons, but instead, it has rapid-fire cannons that're specially designed to take down navy planes instead! Its 5 rapid-fire cannons can prove to be a pain to avoid by navy gunships, and its main cannon, which is also a semi-auto one, is designed to rapidly shoot 42cm armor-piercing shells to hit only the most crucial parts of the enemy ships to disable them, rather than sinking them with brute force. It has also been exported worldwide and has proved to be a huge success because of its reliable production cost. By BTD5 means, it's a 3/2 Monkey Buccaneer. Mizuki: Next, let's move to the ship that I command, the Umibouzu! "Umibouzu" Aircraft Carrier: This aircraft carrier was built as the flagship of Japana towards the end of the 5th war. It's a carrier specially designed to carry KZ-4 fighter aircrafts, and has a really good armor! It also has 5 small auto-cannons for self-defense, but that's just a minor point, as what makes it shine out is its fortress-like armor and its ability to send out many, many KZ-4 fighters in a very long commute distance with reliable speed! Haruka: Ok, that's it for now. See you next time! Raymond: (I'll need to find a new part-time job real soon... T_T) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Eternal Wars